Will Of The Qun
by KMN-91
Summary: The duel between Arishok and Hawke should have freed the city and saved Isabela... but it didn't for Hawke didn't win F!Hake/Arishok (F!Human/M!Kossith) WARNING! Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**My official first fick about Dragon Age Series! WHEEE!**

**If nothing else, I love how they re-designed Qunari on Dragon Age II The design is more individualistic compared to the ones on Dragon Age: Origins where they looked just much larger men (even fit they have explained the reason to be some genetic thing, there's just no freaking way all of them were in Ferelden during the Blight!)**

**Way to go Bioware!  
****  
Disclaimer: Me? Own Dragon Age II?... BHAHAHAHHAAA!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_WARNING! Contains strong spoilers, mild OOC:ness (maybe?), mature themes and nudity, blood, drama and some violence, so be warned ^^_**

* * *

WILL OF THE QUN

* * *

When she had accepted his challenge, she had been confident that she would win.

She wasn't anymore.

Her breath was harsh as she dodged yet another complex set of moves and hits Arishok tried to land on her, showing none of the loss of fatigue she was feeling while the sweat dripped down her forehead.

How long had they been dueling now? An hour? Five? Half a day? She couldn't tell anymore, but it was starting to take its toll on her. Both of them had bruises and cuts littered around their bodies and, while they didn't seem to affect him at all, she was starting to loose her energy.

Her body was aching and tired; her legs feeling like stones and her movements slowing down greatly.

She wanted nothing more than lay down and forfeit, but she knew she couldn't.

She couldn't for it would mean that the City and Isabela would be taken.

After a quick glance at the pirate standing on the sidelines with her other companions, looks of worry marring their faces, she made a quick backflip when Arishok brought his massive waraxe and blade down at her, making the floor crack from the heavy blow. Sprinting around him, she managed to make a deep cut on his side; satisfied as she heard him grunt and took one step backward.

Not much, but it was still something.

She grimaced when he pulled yet another potion from his bottomless sash, gulping it down with one go, before charging at her direction like enraged bull with a battle cry. She was able to twirl behind him, but when she tried to sank her dagger on his back, he hit her stomach with his elbow; sending her flying backward. She grunted when she hit the floor, her eyes widening and rolling on side when his blade almost cut her in half; moving to stand as he pulled his weapon from the floor.

Their breaths were harsh as they looked one another; her more than his from the fatigue, which wasn't good.

She was in trouble.

_Deep_ trouble.

She herself had ran out of potions long ago and unless she took him down on the next few moments, she would collapse. He seemed to know it too; charging at her and attacking her with more vigor than before which made her grind her teeth together and eyes narrow into slits.

Had he been going easy on her before? It made sense to her. Go easy on opponent, lull them into security and wait till they are tired, before going at them with full strength.

Why hadn't she thought fo doing that?

She was not a seasoned Qunari warlord, that's what. It had been foolish to think this would be easy for her. Her opponent wasn't an Arishok because of the massive horns he had. He was a bloody warrior and good one at that! He, no doubt, had the experience of the years she didn't possess; becoming finest tactician and soldier the Qunari could ever hope to have as their war went on.

...Why on earth was she _complimenting_ her attacker?

Her thoughts were cut short when she barely moved away from his reach as he tried to slice her in two, her feet stumbling a pit as she staggered backward.

"You're become slow, Hawke." Arishok rumbled, swinging his weapons with ease while the two of them circled one another; observing each other with critical and calculating look while taking precisive steps," your attacks have no strength behind them. You are fatigued; tired." She scowled and gritted her teeth at him; trying to decide if he was taunting her or just stating the obvious.

Knowing him it was the later.

"You won't last long." He didn't have to tell her that. She knew it already.

"Maybe." She was bluffing and from the look he gave her, he knew it too," doesn't mean that I wouldn't give her damnest for the fight, though." She never would.

She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

Ignoring the throbbing pain, she stared at him defiantly while flipping around the daggers she held; gripping their handles tightly as she sprinted toward him and he tensed as she approached him, ducking under his arm when he raised and brought his blade down; bringing one dagger to his side while digging another to his shoulder, untill he threw her away from him, making her roll around the floor like a ball of yarn.

She scrambled up and moved away from his reach as he advanced toward her once again, snarl on his face and nearly taking her head off with his gigantic axe. The axe came a pit too close to her, cutting few strands of her hair from her head; making her mutter curses under her breath, before she bolted away from him.

She kept on moving away from him; finding it harder and harder to dodge and evade his attacks and finding it smarter to stay closer to him so he wouldn't be able to move so freely with his weapons; using his own strength and weight to her advantage, but also knowing it was only a question of time when her body would give out.

And then her time ran out.

She had become too tired and her movements were too sluggish and glumsy to do a backflip again, leaving herself wide open and vulnerable to him. She saw the oncoming blade of the axe, but she wasn't able to dodge in time; feeling something cold touch her side.

The time seemed to still for her; her mouth parting slightly and her eyes widening in wonder when she saw the spray of red flying through the air and as it splattered against him, coloring his grey skin of his face with bright red.

...Was that blood?

Was that her blood marring his face like a grotesque warpaint?

She looked down on herself, seeing the wide wound on her side gushing, and then looked up to him non-comprehendedly. He breathed hard, letting out an loud roar of victory, before lifting his enormous foot and kicking her on the stomach, making her eyes widen even more and slide across the floor while she kept staring at him with wide eyes; her head smashing against one of the pillars with a sickening crack, finally forcing her eyes closed from the harsh impact and register pain.

The whole room seemed to gasp, her friends calling her name while the Qunari roared with victory as she let out an strangled groan. The blow on her stomach had made all air escape her and made it harder to breathe, making her struggle to inhale while letting out wheezing sounds.

Blood gushed from her dripping side and pooled around her into a large puddle on the marble floor. She fought to keep her eyes open, finding it to me more harder than it should be. Her entire body hurt and felt suddenly so weak and spend; dull ache forming on her head while everything in the room seemed to whirl in her vision, but she still could recognize the forms of Fenris and Varric appearing on her range of sight, concern on their faces, with Anders; his hands glowing with welcoming warmth as he summoned his healing magic, deep concentration on his frowning face.

While watching healer on work, her mind started to register of what had happened just a moment ago; feel of defeat and failure settling in her heart.

Lost.

She had lost.

"Hang in there, Hawke." Varric murmured next to her, gingerly wiping away some blood from her cheek while Ander tried to close the massive wound on her side.

"Stay with us, Hawke..." Was that Fenris who spoke? Everything was becoming more hazy to her.

"Don't close your eyes Hawke." Anders mumbled while working, telling her to keep her eyes open no matter what as he worked; to keep fighting.

"Tired..." She mumbled non-coherently, her eyes unfocused as her gaze flickered around the room.

She was tired of fighting.

So tired...

The past years she had kept running around; solving everyone else's problems and not slowing dow even for a second.

Maybe now she could finally rest.

As if sensing her thought, the glow on Anders' hands became more intense; sweat dripping down his forehead as he kept healing her; mumbling to himself while others had gathered around them in respectable distance to give him room to work on her wounds.

"Come on, Hawke." He muttered, his eyes flashing blue for a moment," don't do this; not like this." Why not? Like on Varric's tales, this would be heroic ending.

A fierce warmaiden slain by Qunari warlord in a single combat. Not better end for a hero.

Her head rolled on the side; the voices sounding like she was underwater.

Her half-open eyes looked toward the Arishok, whose men had started to gather behind him; his keen, hawk-like golden eyes piercing through her own silver ones. Was that her blood decorating his face like a warpaint? it was hard to tell when she was so disoriented. He was speaking, that much she could tell. He was shouting orders to his men, who moved to herd people in the room; few of them moving toward her. She could hear protests of her companions, but couldn't see.

Her vision was fading.

She blinked tiredly; her hazy eyes taking in his beautiful golden eyes, before her eyes fluttered shut and the darkness overtook her.


	2. Chapter 2

She had to admit that when she finally woke up, she had expected to be in the Fade as a wandering spirit, at the Maker's side in his kingdom or at least at the bloody void.

Not in a bed stocked full of warm furs; her body sore like she was over-run by a back of wild Mabari.

Blinking herself awake, she lifted herself up, winching and bringing her hand to her side where she felt slight tenderness from the blow she had taken from Arishok.

Looking down at herself, she saw that someone had stripped her from her armor; covering her with a long and thin woolen robe. She felt cleaner than earlier as if someone had washed all the blood and grime off of her which made her shudder slightly.

She didn't even wish to know who was the one who had done that.

She took a look around the room; marveling how large everything seemed. The furniture reminded her a pit of Varric's suite at the Hanged Man from the straight lines and plain decorations they held. Beside the carving on the wooden furniture, there was no other decorative things; one exception being a lantern that was sitting on top of a desk which seemed to be someone's workplace from the look of the neatly stacked papers and books gathered on top of it; her brow furrowing when she saw a large book in the middle of it that resembled greatly the Tome Of Koslun.

Was she...?

She shook her head.

She couldn't be...

"What happened?" She mumbled, her hand going to her aching temple; trying to puzzle together what had occurred while she had been unconscious.

She remembered falling and everything going black from the blood-loss, fatigue and pain. She remembered seeing Varric and Fenris and Anders there... did Anders heal her? No. No, Ander would have healed her completely even if he had been half-dead with exhaustion and low on mana, so what-,

"It would be unwise to move." She whipped her head toward the deep, familiar voice; small shock on her face as she saw Arishok standing at the doorway.

"Why am I not dead?" She asked quietly; not sure what to expect from the warlord.

"The _Saarebas_ healed you, until he was detained." He said, walking to the desk stacked with papers. He reached for a pot that was on there, pouring himself a cup of something steaming that smelled suspiciously like tea, before bringing the steaming mug to his lips.

"Anders?" He sipped from his cup, not answering or even looking at her.

"Where is he?" She questioned quickly, slight tint of fear for her friends making her stomach flip while she started to become agitated," where are my companions?"

"Like_ Saarebas_, they have been detained as well." Her heart lurched from this; different scenarios of what might have happened to them running amok in her mind.

She could only imagine what had happened to them; her mind running amok of how Varric, Aveline and Fenris were doing while most of her fears were directed toward Anders and Merrill. She knew the way Qunari viewed magic and it put them in a bad position. She was sure they were chained and collared somewhere; detained like one would detain a rabid dog and it almost brought tears to her eyes.

And then there was Isabela; Isabela who they had wanted in the first place for stealing the Tome; her friend Isabela she had fought for and lost. Maker only knew what fate waited the dark-skinned pirate and it pained her greatly.

But it was not a time for those thoughts.

She took a deep, relaxing breath, closing her eyes for a moment.

It wouldn't do any good to get agitated. Her friends could take care of themselves well enough and, if needed, Fenris could talk them out of trouble. She knew this.

For the time being, she could only pray for their wellbeing and wait for the opportunity to spring them free.

"Where am I?" She finally asked, dropping the matter of her companions fate for the time being, while looking around to more clues of where she had been brought.

"In the compound." He answered, seemingly dismissing her earlier query, and turned toward her," you were brought here by my orders." This made her even more confused.

"Why am I not dead?" She asked again, hearing him huff with irritation.

"You were healed." He said simply and she felt her headache, which she only got when dealing with the thick-headed and tight-lipped warlord, starting to come back to her.

Now she remembered why she found talking with him so irritating.

"It was a duel to death. You could have detained Anders form healing me and let me bleed do death." She continued," so why didn't you let me die?" He kept his silence, making her frustrated.

"Why-,"

"_Parshaara._" She shut her mouth quickly when he growled at her and turned toward her; those burning eyes making her go stiff as a board.

He strode toward her and leaned over her petite form; making her feel even smaller than she already felt while fisting her hands on the furs she was resting on.

"In the _Qun_, everything has a reason - duty in life; a meaning to exist - and everything has its uses, Hawke." He growled at her, making her wish she could crawl away from him" and you are no use to me on this condition."

There was a heavy silence as he watched - waiting for a reaction - and then she did.

She blinked.

"_Ataash varin kata_." He spoke fluently, before speaking on common tongue, in the end lies Glory, Hawke... but your _kata_ is far from this." With those words, he walked to sit on another chair next to his desk where many documents rested neatly stacked next to burning lantern; keeping a keen eye on her as she mulled over his words.

_'And you are no use to me like this'_ His words were still fresh in her mind.

What had he meant when he spoke those words to her?

Slowly, she turned her head on the side; connecting her eyes with his.

"When... when you say I'm no use to you like this... what exactly do you mean?" She asked, looking at him curiously.

"To loose potential like yours would be waste to _Qun_." He stated," you are a _Basali Dan_, a worthy to become _viddathari_. You would bring much to _Qun_... as your children would too." She was sure he saw how her lips parted from surprise and her eyes grew two sizes bigger.

"...Children?" She turned her body fully toward him, careful with her wounded side, and looked at him with her brows furrowed.

"Yes." he stated flatly, looking at her for reaction," _Qunari_ don't... fornicate for pleasure like your kind. _Qunari_ join only to mate; to produce strong offsprings."

Her throat felt dry and her mind was overwhelmed from all of this.

Children? She had never had the luxury of think about starting her own family. When her father had died, she became the one who took care of her family, putting her own need aside for them.

As far as she knew, Qunari had no families among them so far as she knew and the thought of possible child she would carry to someone other people would decide she should sleep with was unsettling as was the thought of the said child being taken away from her when it was born... but not something she couldn't get used to.

The image of a child with horns and white hair and the blue eyes and pale skin like hers flashed through her mind briefly, making her suck breath through her teeth. Dear Maker, she wasn't seriously thinking about this?!

She looked at him, her eyes quickly flickering over his form.

She had to admit, he was quite a specimen to look at. Well-shaped and defined, intelligent, confident... exception being his 'remarkable social skills' with people, he was everything women could ask from a possible bedpartner and she couldn't deny the small spark of desire she felt when she had first set her eyes on him; something that no other man had ever made her feel.

The thought of her and him together like that; their bodies tangled and twined, sweat glistening on their skin, their breaths harsh and eyes burning with want...

She shuddered, pulling her lip between her teeth and biting it.

"You mean... I would carry child with...?"

"No." He said firmly, stopping her before she continued," you would carry child of human or an elf for this is how it must be. _The Tamassarans _would see the mating between_ kossith _and_ human_... disagreeable. It isn't allowed among_ Qun_." His eyes peered to her, glowing in the warm light of the lone lantern sitting on the table behind him.

His eyes held... something. Something that she had seen in them few times they had looked at one another on occasions and his words from earlier rang through her ears.

_'You are no use to me like this'_

To me.

Not to the Qun.

He had said _to me_.

"But wouldn't the knowledge of... the offspring of cross-breeding between species, like me and you for an example, be informational to your people?" She asked meekly, trying to think like the Qunari.

"Perhaps..." He answered, a pit intrigued by her words.

"Wouldn't it be good to see if it would bring you strong people who would be most useful to Qun?" Arishok seemed to think about her words, mulling over her words.

"There is... truth in your words." He finally said," the offspring of _Arishok_ and someone like you would be more fruitful for the _Qun_... but the _Qunari_ act of mating is... unpleasant." His words made her eyebrow quirk a pit.

"Unpleasant how?" She couldn't help but ask.

"Deadly. Rough." He was blunt as always, making blush paint her red," it does not matter. It is _Tamassarans_ duty to decide if this is to happen, not my." He was faithful to his faith on duty. She could see it in his eyes, but there was also the longing.

Longing for something that was against the Qun.

And it was her.

She couldn't remember when it was the last time when a man had wanted her; probably never fr she never cared for the male companionships... untill she had met him.

And she longed for him as well.

She longed for the man who had not long ago tried to kill her and had her friends held somewhere like they were holding the whole city... and she wanted him.

"Well..." She said, leaving the comfort of the bed, walking to stand in front of him and lean toward his face and continuing before she lost her wits," the... Tamassarans... are not here to decide if the action should be allowed... and it would be unpractical to miss a change like this, isn't it?" Her voice sounded like a whisper and she shivered when Arishok's warm breath hit her face; quivering with anticipation for him to see her point and decide what to do.

And so he did.

She was startled when she was swiftly pulled down by her forearm so she was straddling the large warlord, her breathing becoming hard as his clawed-hand started to stroke her jaw; taking a deep sniff of her.

"You reek of desire and lust." He growled accusingly, his voice making her quiver like a leaf in wind.

"So?" She asked in whisper, looking at him with hooded eyes.

"...What you say speaks truth, Serah Hawke." He rumbled from back of his throat, his eyes staying on hers with calculating look," the knowledge would be most useful for the _Qunari_."

"So what are you waiting for?" She asked and felt like whimpering when he pulled his hand away and pushed her off of his lap; fearing that he had decided against the deed both of them wanted, untill relief washed over him from the word he said next.

"Disrobe." He commanded and, like an obedient slave, she followed his order.

She slowly slid her hands through the flimsy shoulder straps while trying to give him a sensual and teasing display of her body. Soon she tilted her body so her dress could pool on her feet; leaving her like the Maker made her to his eyes.

She stepped forward, out of her bundled clothes, and stood in front of him, naked as the Maker made her; her tongue flickering out of her mouth to moisture her dry lips while she waited for his next order.

His eyes swept over her bare form appreciatingly that made her body flare with heat, his head resting on his hand while he did so while a noise enrupted form low of his throat from the sight of her, before those hawk-like golden eyes settled on one of her many scars that ran across her front, spread like a tree's roots around her hips, belly and chest.

She herself found the scar ugly, jagged and twisted from the teeth of High Dragon that had given it to her, and refrained to look herself from the mirrors; feeling some shame to how she had ruined herself for possible lovers and husbands who might see her like this.

Small tint of pink colored her flushed face and she turned her head on the side, deciding to look the far corners of the room; not wishing to see how he looked at her.

She hadn't heard him move, so when she felt those clawed fingers turn her chin to face his, she was startled and let out small gasp of surprise.

"You are ashamed of your scars. Do not be. The scars are testament of life lived and are to be looked with pride and honor for what they stand."

"And what do they say to you?" She asked in whisper, waiting for his answer.

"That you are a warrior worthy of respect and admiration." The look on his eyes spoke of heat and danger and it was making her body burn like a torch.

"Undress me." He ordered, his deep voice making the heat on her body flare even more, and she could only give a dazed nod, before she started ro remove the heavy armor from his body. No doubt this was one of his ways to show her his high status and maybe affection by letting her touch his armor, but she wasn't concentrating to the significance of this gesture.

She was more concentrating on what was _under_ the armor.

Her hands touched his strong chest and firm stomach, her eyes trailing with her fingers over the many muscles and scars his body held; feeling the rise and fall of his calm breath. her hands moved down to the sash holding his robes up, unwrapping it with slight curiosity and she flushed with embarrassment, when the robe fell from him; displaying him on all his Qunari glory.  
_  
'Holy Maker and Andraste'_ She tought, biting her lips as the sight was burned to her memory.

The sight of this magnificent male made her quiver. Not just his physique. He was also so well... _endowed..._ that he would no doubt ruin her for other men.

Not that she wanted him to leave her high and dry now.

"Lay on the bed." He told her and she did so, moving backward toward the large bed, slowly retreating to it as the back of her knees hit the edge of it. Crawling backward to the center of the large bed, she made herself comfortable on the many furs under her, watching as he looked at her with almost predatory look on his eyes.

The way he watched with his gleaming eyes at her with such an intensity made her squirm with anticipation and, without a sensible thought, she let out small whine of need; her back arching slightly. She shut her mouth when his eyes shot toward her, her body tensing from the look he gave. He stalked to the bed, moving on top of her and forcing her back flat against against the furs; breathing harshly while gazing down at her, his face uncomfortably close to hers.

"Quiet." He growled to her with his baritone voice that send shivers through her spine and made her tremble.

She looked at him through hooded eyes, her lips slightly parted as he stared down at her with intense look, his eyes seeming like blazing fire to her. His warm and harsh breath made her shiver and increased in pace; comprehending thoughts completely absent from her mind when he finally touched her, sating the ache she had felt for him.

When his enormous hands started to touch her, she became clay in his hands that he shaped and molded to his will, showing her gentleness she hadn't expected from him. His searing touch mapped every inch of her naked body with precision, making her writhe and squirm under him; her back arching to him for more while she sighed, enjoying and relishing the feel of him so close to her.

How could she know his touch was so addicting?

She started her own exploration with more tentative touches ghosting over his sculptural chest and wandering to rest on his large biceps, relishing it when it made him growl with appreciation, before her nails dug into his back, scratching him hard enough to draw blood as she reacted to his more _stimulating_ touches.

Their touches were like the delicate and sensual appetizer to them... and it didn't take long for them to start the main course.

They held each other close. It was like they were dancing passionate dance in one moment and then battling brutally and mercilessly, fighting one another for control, on another; their hands flurry as they kept touching each others, their mouths finding every spot on another; bodies tangled and twined together, skin against the skin as they moved. On those moments, time seemed endless to them.

The night and the compound was filled with moans, roars, snarls and cries of passion, making sure everyone would know exactly what the Qunari warlord was doing with the Basali Dan he had brought there; once again establishing his victory over her.


	3. Chapter 3

She laid limp on the large bed. Her body was gleaming with sweat, her breath heavy, and the paint that had adorned her lover's ash-grey skin had now adorned her as it had rubbed off during their... 'session'; her eyes gleaming in the lantern's light while there was the reflection of desire in them.

First the never-ending duel where he didn't even break a sweat and now this.

Did that man's stamina have no end?

It was safe to say her body aching from the places she didn't know she even had and she was so tired she had no energy even to turn her head on the side. Her hips were bruised, small puncture wounds on the spots where his claws had dug more deeply into her skin, and her pelvis felt like it would fall of at any moment if she even breathed too hard. Her scalp was tender and she was sure there were some chunks of hair missing from all the pulling he had done. While her body was full of wounds, cuts and scratches, all of it was crowned by the large bitemark on the junction of her neck, still bleeding from the vicious bite he had given her when they had 'finished'; her body and mind going over the edge, before she the aching, soreness and pain registered to her She sighed, pushing her sweaty hair from her face.

Maker, how long had they gone for it? She was quite certain that sun had already risen, so it would mean that they missed the sleep, but nothing else.

Not that she was complaining, of course.

She was in pain and covered in red paint, but she also felt immense satisfaction and pleasure from what they had been doing the last hours. Even if he had been rough, he was good what he did and seemed to enjoy what she did too.

Stretching herself in the bed and humming contently, she rolled on her belly; breathing in the musk of the furs she was laying upon and the scent of spiced tea on the air, humming with satisfaction while a dreamy smile came to her face as she thought of the stoic Qunari who had made her body so wonderfully sore.

She had found it to be quite enjoyable to be the one receiving orders and not being the one giving them; finding the way he took the lead to be a turn on for her.

She giggled a pit to the memory.

Things had been first a pit odd for her not to know what to do with the size difference they had, but he was a good leader; guiding her through it all, no doubt because of how lithe and breakable she seemed compared to him, but when she tried to take a lead, even for a single second, he made sure his dominance was shown; taking her roughly, growling and snarling at her and even biting her lip and making her groan with lust and arousal.

Her fingers touching her bruised lips; shuddering when she remembered how rough he had become when she tried to take the lead.

At time she started to act more boldly; licking the tips of his large ears and playing with his earings with her tongue, which had made him groan which only encouraged her.

She smiled.

Who would have guessed that a fearsome and proud warrior like him found being nibbled like a pastry treat to be so... _pleasurable_.

She shifted ever so slightly, winching as she felt the sting of pain and tiredness all around her body again.

One couldn't have known the stamina and vigor that the Kossith possessed during mating - her body burning as she remembered how he took her like a savage beast possessed by lust - and now she had experienced it first handed; submitting herself for hours and hours of relentless coupling he made to ensure she would become heavy with his child; finding his physique most satisfying from muscular body that could have belonged to a god to his large horns that proved to be great... support in the certain... moments.

And when he growled. Dear Maker, when he had growled like that... and those positions they used!

She giggled like a young girl with a crush, pushing away some of her tangled hair from her face as she kept smiling like an idiot.

What they had done was great.

Wonderfully, blissfully, _mind-blowingly_, great.

Shiver traveled through her spine, spark of want rekindling in her stomach, that was quickly lost as she looked next to her where Arishok had laid; frowning a pit to the fact that she was now alone in the gigantic bed, but what had she expected from someone like him? Duty had called him off and he took his duty quite seriously.

She sighed softly, closing her eyes in process and rolled on her back. She was left for her own devises in the empty room; her thoughts mulling over what had happened while her hand absent-mindedly stroked her flat belly.

Was she with a child now? Would her stomach grow round on the coming months before she gave birth to a grey-skinned and horned baby? If she was, what would happen to her? Would she be converter and kept in the Compound till she gave birth?

...And if she was not, would they have same bouts till her belly was ripe with life he planted there?

She did not know.

She felt a pit unsure of herself after all that had happened. She knew no harm wouldn't come to her while she might have been with child, but what if she wasn't? What would happen to her then? Would she be locked away like her friends; chained like some dangerous animal that needed to be detained?

She wished she knew.

Rustling of the drape covering the doorway made her head turn; her attention directed only to the Arishok who moved toward his small study-area; sitting down on the large seat, before starting to read something, not acknowledging her presence at all.

She rolled on her side and watched him read, flipping the pages from time to time as his eyes skimmed over the text, while wondering if he would have to questions she had thought of.

No doubt he had.

"What now?" She heard herself inquire.

Finally Arishok acknowledged her, lifting his head to look upon the nude human on his large bed, still bend and twisted on the position he had left her.

"Now, we wait." He stated, continuing reading," the knowledge if the child has been successfully created will take few months." She rolled her eyes at this, feeling some humor from his response.

"And if I'm not with child?" She asked softly," what will happen to me then?"

"There will be child in you, Hawke." He stated," you shall carry a child of a worthy man in your womb, for that is the will of _Qun_."

"But I'm not one of Qun."She said, swallowing when his sharp eyes turned back to her.

"You will be."

"Who says so?" She regretted her words when he calmly closed the book and stood up, making his way to her while starting to undress himself as he moved.

He placed his armor on the stand with care and folded his clothes neatly next to it, moving on the bed and on an instinct she moved away from him, but to no vail. He just pulled her under him, pinning her down with his body and piercing gaze.

"This is not up to debate." He said with finality," whether you agree or not, you may carry a child concealed by one of the _Qunari _and you shall return with us to _Par Vollen_... and submit yourself to the _Qun_." He growled to her while pressing her against the bed, his large hands wrapping around her wrists that no doubt felt like mere twigs in his grip.

"I thought joining the Qun was optional. Not forceful." She asked shakily, her heart bounding inside her chest like a wild horse.

"You're incorrect... and naive." He said and she made a face at him for the 'naive' comment he made," One could have thought someone like you would have already realized that the _Qun _is the truth. People who see the truth come to the Qun while others will be bend to the will of it; guided to see the truth that is the _Qun_."

She kept quiet after his stern words and he seemed satisfied of the silence.

"_Asit Tal-eb_, Hawke." He said calmly, looking at her," the way things are meant to be." He seemed to see the question in her eyes, speaking to her in her own tongue so she knew the meaning of the strange words.

"Am I prize then?" She asked suddenly, frowning a pit to the thought with a small twinkle of hurt in her heart," spoils of war you have claimed for bending this city to Qun?"

Her words seemed to make him go quiet and, she was sure her eyes were playing tricks on her, his eyes seemed to contain traces of indescribable emotion that made her insides flip while her heart sped up.

Her eyes must have been playing tricks on her.

There was no way...

"You are _Kadan_." He said finally, making her tilt her head.

"I have not heard this word before. What does it mean?" She asked, waiting calmly for the answer that seemed to take Arishok while to find.

"There is no proper words for it in you tongue, Hawke... but the closest thing would be the words where the heart lies; that which is held close to the heart." He spoke, looking deep into her eyes," my heart." His words made her breath hitch and eyes go wide from the revelation.

Where the heart lies.

His heart.

Did he mean...?

She was about to open her mouth, question more when her breath was suddenly taken from her and she gasped as he roughly pulled her up so they were mere breath away from one another's face.

"I have won our duel, Hawke. The thief shall submit to the punishment fit for her, this city shall bow down and submit to the _Qun_... and you will submit to _me_." He growled at her, before pulling her roughly flush against his well-toned chest; making her gasp from surprise and suddenness of the move.

Before she could utter any word of complain or protest, she felt his teeth bite down on her neck; right on the spot where the fresh found he had inflicted still was. She was shivering as he hummed against her skin, enjoying the way her skin vibrated from it, and lapped the seeping blood with his warm tongue, before he rolled on his back, bringing her flush against his chest, before draping his hand over her narrow hip.

"No more questions, _Kadan_. Rest now." He said," for there is much to be done tomorrow." She rested her cheek and hand on his warm chest, staying silent as she mulled over of what he had said to her.

"...When will we leave?" She finally asked, drawing circles on his chest while waiting his answer.

"When we are ready." She didn't question him more fo the subject. Just nodded, before craned her neck to look up to him.

"Tell me about Par Vollen." His eyes seemed to held small surprise, but didn't say anything else.

"You are impatient as a _Imekari_." She huffed at this, knowing that she had somehow called her something that would find insulting, and he exhaled in a way that sounded a lot like sigh"...Very well."

She was taken aback by this, but didn't question the change of knowing more of his kind. She rested her head sideways against his chest as as he spoke about the wonders of Par Vollen and Seheron; telling her things that made her a pit giddy over the fact that she would be taken there.

They sounded so wonderful.

She listened his every word, letting the steady beat of his heart lull her into a restful sleep she hadn't had for weeks; dreaming about the shores of Par Vollen and the jungles of Seheron as she had imagined them to be.

Soon she would see them.

He looked down at her smiling figure when he heard her breathing becoming quiet and brushed away some of the dark hair from her face, taking in the way her face was restful and relaxed as she slept; something aching of a smile fleeting through his lips.

"Rest well _Kadan_." He murmured to her before doing something that no Qunari did.

He bend down, his lips connecting with her forehead for a moment in a soft, caring - maybe even loving - kiss.

And as she slept, as if knowing what he did, soft smile crossed her lips; her dreams now containing a certain warlord standing on the Par Vollen shores with her.

* * *

**I think I was able to keep Arishok himself well (be free to disagree, though) ****and gotta say, I was a pit disappointed at the duel with the Arishok. ****Wasn't so epic when you were running away from him the whole time -.-'**

**Now I'm left to hope that there would be a Qunari romance in Dragon Age: Inquisition (or at least a dwarf. preferably Varric and that glorious chesthair of his ;P)**

**Please, Bioware, don't thrown us always humans and elves, for Maker's sake! Show us you don't have something against other races!**

**Thank you for reading and hopefully someone enjoyed what they read ^^ You're welcomed to leave a review, a comment or a request and you're also welcomed to place the story in your favorites and/or on alert if you like it, cause those are the 'thingies' that keeps the writer's spirit and mood high ^^**


End file.
